


Oh, it is love

by InBetweenDreams



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InBetweenDreams/pseuds/InBetweenDreams
Summary: Charlotte thought that she would get bored. She was afraid that she would. That she would miss the constant commotion, the daily hustle, and the satisfying weight of earned gold in her pocket. But she didn’t, not even a little bit.Charlotte realizes her feelings for Lady Fitz and that her heart is not made up of stone.





	Oh, it is love

Charlotte thought that she would get bored. She was afraid that she would. That she would miss the constant commotion, the daily hustle, and the satisfying weight of earned gold in her pocket. But she didn’t, not even a little bit. She almost felt guilty at how much she didn’t miss her home.

Charlotte had been spending more and more time with Isabella, sometimes even daring to stay for four days at a time before returning to Greek street. It had been three months since they had reconciled and she had thought by now that this quiet life at St James would lead to boredom, but it had been the opposite. She found herself feeling fulfilled. She was learning more and more about herself, something she hadn’t the chance to do since she was working ever since she could remember. She learned how to ride a horse and that she loved it. There was something about the feel of wind in her hair and the taming of something so powerful. It felt like freedom. She was learning new games to play and how to paint. Most notably her reading had improved and she found herself enamored with stories of enchanted worlds and mythical creatures. Isabella surprised her everyday with something new and Charlotte was thriving.

Isabella. Charlotte smiled softly to herself as the woman invaded her mind as she so often did. Charlotte had chosen to spend the morning in the library, turning down the offer to go for a morning ride, too tired to join after not sleeping well for two nights. A single thought consuming her and keeping her awake; _love_. She had long since acknowledged her feelings for the woman, even refusing to take any culls since the night they had first shared together. The woman was a goddess and Charlotte had never felt this way about anyone before. Deep down she had believed that she was not capable of love or being loved, believing she was made of stone or too unworthy of such grace. It was this belief that had allowed her to survive all these years, to help support her family, and she had realized that it was a lie.

The thought crept up and consumed her two nights ago while she was wrapped up in the warm arms of Isabella. The preceding thought of _there is nowhere in the world I would rather be._ She was happy and she was… _in love_? The thought, so pure, had jolted her awake.

The realization flooded her entire being and she had no idea what to do with it. She grappled with the idea for two days and now found herself lost in those same thoughts on the daybed in the library. She was tired but anxious. _Is this what love feels like?_ _Does Isabella feel the same? Am I worthy of love? How can someone exquisite like her love someone like me?_

Exhausted, she closed her eyes and tried to focus on the warmth of the sun shining on her through the window. Lost in her thoughts she did not hear the door of the library open or the padded footsteps coming towards her. Warm soft lips pressed against her forehead tenderly, her eyes fluttering open to an angelic vision. Isabella’s blue eyes shone brightly above her, the sun framing her dark curls with an ethereal glow around her. She was breathtaking and all Charlotte could do was stare.

“Did I wake you darling?” Isabella said in a low whisper.

Charlotte gently shook her head no and smiled up at the woman. She reached up to touch a glowing curl before pulling her down for a tender kiss, Isabella’s soft lips offering a reprieve from her distracted mind.

Charlotte sighed as Isabella leaned back and turned towards the ornate bookshelves near them. “Do you mind if I join you?” she asked while deft fingers ran over the books on the shelf. The sound of movement caused her to look up as Charlotte moved to make room on the daybed in an answer to her question.

After making sure there was enough room for the lady, Charlotte busied herself with the forgotten book that was in her lap. She felt overly anxious as she tried to focus on the words and opted to start at the beginning of the book again in hopes of remembering any of it. A comforting weight pressed against her as Isabella joined her on the daybed causing her to relax and close her eyes from the sensation. _Home_ she thought causing her to jolt up, bright blue eyes affixed on her.

“Is something troubling you?” Isabella asked cautiously, a mix of worry and anxiety swirling in her gaze.

Charlotte held her breath as she shook her head no while trying to give a reassuring smile. Isabella narrowed her eyes studying her, before returning to her book unconvinced. Charlotte released the breath she was holding and rubbed at her eyes hard. How long could she keep doing this? She sighed and chanced a glance over to the other woman. She was stunning and not for the first time Charlotte wondered how the whole town had not fallen in love with her? How could she possibly deserve her? The book, long forgotten in her lap, slipped to the floor and echoed with a loud thud. She rolled her eyes and resigned herself to giving up on it. Isabella laughed softly before returning her attention back to her book although worry was now etched on her face making Charlotte frown even more. What little resolve she had was deteriorating at an alarming rate. Her voice rang out in the quiet room, “Isabella”.

Isabella’s eyes met hers instantly, a myriad of emotions swirling in them as she waited for her to speak. She was biting her bottom lip, the worry still etched on her face. Charlotte took a shaky breath in hopes of steadying herself. She was a Wells woman, she could do this.

“Charlotte…” Isabella said softly as she placed her book down to encourage the younger woman.

_It’s now or never Wells._

“Isabella,” she started again, “You are… you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are strong, kind, unbelievably smart, and absolutely stunning,” blue eyes were boring into her with a new intensity she hadn't seen before, “and my entire life I had believed that I was made of stone, incapable of love but then you came into my life, or I am came into yours really,” she laughed softly at the memory, “and...” she took a shaky breath, _out with it Wells “_ Isabella I'm.. I'm completely in love with you.”

The feeling of relief that flooded her was instantly replaced with anxiety at the realization of her confession. Time seemed to stand still as they stared at each other, the tension thick in the air. Isabella's blue eyes were wide and unreadable, emotions flitting behind them too fast for Charlotte to read. Then finally a small smile started to spread across her face and she reached forward. “Charlotte,” she said softly, “I'm in love with you too.”

Charlotte smiled wide before pulling Isabella closer and kissing her soundly. The kiss was filled with promise and hope, something foreign to the both of them. They broke apart briefly, foreheads resting against each other as they smiled broadly into the small space between them.

“I love you,” Charlotte repeated, closing her eyes and reveling in the confession.

Isabella reached up to cup her face, still smiling, and drew Charlotte in for a deep kiss. Her hands buried themselves in curls as she let herself be pulled on top of the woman. Laces were being pulled at desperately, and the pile of clothes on the floor grew. Isabella sat back removing her chemise in one swift motion, before stopping herself a moment and staring down at the image below her. Charlotte's face and chest were flushed, her lips swollen, and her eyes were dark with lust staring up at Isabella irreverently.

“I love you Charlotte Wells,” Isabella said as her hand traced plump limps, slid down to her pulse point, and found purchase on her chest. She leaned forward and soon the quiet of the library filled with breathy moans and declarations of their love.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Kudos=Love


End file.
